First Kiss
by I am Inu-chan
Summary: My attempt at a fluff one-shot, Pairing IK


Yay! I finally re-wrote his fic! I'm so happy about the way it turned out…it's quite different from the original. If you want to read the original, E-mail me and I'll send it to you! Or you can also E-mail me if you're bored…I don't have a life so you wouldn't be disrupting anything.

By the way, I do not own Inuyasha or any other related characters. And thanks to Aliehs for beta-ing this for me!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kagome woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and found her heart was beating quickly. _'Why am I awake?' _Kagome asked herself. _'That's right…I was having a nightmare…'_ Kagome had just awoken from a dream that she just did not like. Briefly put, it was an odd dream involving her exams coming to life and attempting to massacre her. _'That's the last time I fall asleep studying…' _She thought to herself as she put away the school books scattered across her sleeping bag.

Kagome placed her book bag off to the side and looked around. It was a beautiful night. The air was calm and still. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag once again but right before she slipped back into dreamland, she glanced up into the tree behind her.

A particular dog-eared hanyou was sleeping soundly, perched comfortably on a sturdy tree limb as was his custom. Silently, Kagome thought to herself. _'He looks so innocent sleeping up there, and so cute too!'_ She smiled to herself. _'Whoa, what the heck am I thinking? Inuyasha…cute?' _Kagome glanced up at him again. _'Well...' _She let her thoughts wander.

She felt that for as long as she could remember she had loved him, or was at least attracted to him. She had admitted that to herself long ago, how she always wanted to be by his side (although sometimes he was a complete jerk, what with his impatient nature). Sometimes…dang, he was so annoying! He wouldn't let her stay in her time for more than three days at a time before he would drag her back, literally if the case be. Sometimes he would pick on innocent little Shippo, though she secretly chuckled to herself when he would bonk Shippo on the head repeatedly.

Inuyasha had always drawn out a variety of emotions from Kagome. Whether it be annoyance, love, frustration, jealously, or sadness. Jealously and sadness…emotions usually only brought to surface when a certain miko was mentioned.

Kagome didn't really hate kikyo, but she didn't like her either. After all, was it her fault the witch Usague resurrected her without a soul? Rather, Kagome was jealous of the feelings kikyo awakened in Inuyasha. He would go out of his way to see kikyo, even if he had a big gaping hole in his stomach. Kagome's question was: would he do the same for her? Attempting to cheer herself up, Kagome reassured herself that Inuyasha DID care for her. After all, didn't he always watch after her and protect her? But Kagome wanted more. She wanted to know his true feelings. Did he feel any romantic feelings towards her, or was she fooling herself? Did he still love kikyo so much that there was no room in his heart for her?

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha's peacefully sleeping form. She had to know. And now felt like as good a time as any. She slipped silently out of her sleeping bag and silently walked to the tree in which he was sleeping so soundly. "Inu…yasha?" she whispered up to the sleeping form. "Are you…sleeping?"

An irritated voice greeted her. "Not anymore, wench." Inuyasha leapt from the branch he was perched on and stood in front of her, hands on hips. "Why'd ya wake me? This better be good."

A tinge of worry manifested in Kagome's eyes. _'Oh, no,' _she thought to herself. _'He sounds irritated; perhaps this was a bad idea.' _Kagome lowered her gaze so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

At the adverting of Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha dropped his hands from his hips, losing his dominant pose. His voice softened and all irritancy disappeared from his voice. "Kagome, is something wrong?" He sniffed the air. The scent of salt was absent, so he knew she wasn't crying, which was a good thing. He couldn't stand it when she cried.

The sudden softening of his voice gave her a sense of renewed bravery. She raised her gaze and they made eye contact, each staring into the other's eyes. The period of awkward silence that followed made Inuyasha uneasy, so he broke the eye contact and instead stared at the ground. "So…uh…why'd ya wake me?" he questioned uneasily, scuffing the ground with his foot.

Kagome suddenly lost the want to ask him about kikyo. He was just so cute when acting all shy, she couldn't resist it. Without another thought on the matter she placed her hand underneath his chin and gently lifted his head up so they once again had obtained eye contact, keeping her hand underneath his chin.

She moved her face closer to his and kissed him softly on his lips, enjoying the brief moment of contact. Kagome slowly backed away from Inuyasha's face and once again they looked at each other. Inuyasha just stared in surprise. She smiled and then turned to walk back to her sleeping bag and return to sleep.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood bewildered at the tree. He could feel the tingle from Kagome's kiss travel throughout his body. He was too shocked to say anything. All he could do was gaze after the girl who had just given him her first kiss.


End file.
